


Встреча

by Catwolf



Series: На одной волне [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Background Slash, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Предыдущий пациент, сунув руки в карманы куртки, шёл к двери на улицу. Он прошёл совсем близко, и Эндрю вздрогнул...





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ написан по коротенькому эпизоду фильма, который, возможно, не является одним из самых значительных, но очень сильно запал мне в душу.  
> История Эндрю - парня, в фильме оставшегося безымянным - придумана мной.

Эндрю сидел на стуле под кабинетом врача, откинувшись затылком к стене, и рассеянно смотрел то в потолок, то на проходивших мимо людей.  
Стул был не слишком удобным, но сидеть всё равно было лучше, чем стоять. В последнее время ноги его всё чаще подводили.  
Эндрю негромко вздохнул, провёл ладонью по лбу, вытирая испарину (какого чёрта, он ведь просто сидит и тут совсем не жарко!), и поморщился, задев язвочку. Снова он о ней забыл.  
Впрочем, забыть неудивительно – смотреться в зеркало он почти перестал. Даже в ванной старается теперь не встречаться взглядом со своим отражением.  
Эндрю понимал, что умирает. Старался об этом не думать, но не думать не получалось – так же, как не всегда получалось избегать зеркала. А думать было обидно и больно – думать о том, что в двадцать лет умираешь от грёбаного вируса, о котором ещё совсем недавно никто слыхом не слыхивал. Грёбаного вируса иммунодефицита, грёбаного ВИЧ.  
Грёбаного СПИДа.  
Откуда она вообще взялась, эта чёртова зараза? Не наказание же это, в самом деле, за грех гомосексуализма – как сказала Эндрю его мать, когда он звонил ей в последний раз, полгода назад?  
Что ж, похоже, очень скоро мамаша сможет порадоваться. Больше некому будет – как она говорила, позорить её седины. Какие там седины, сплошная рыжина от хны.  
Лора, старшая сестра Эндрю, мать, разумеется, не позорит. Вышла замуж, родила двоих… И похуй, что муж её бьёт, пропивает все деньги, и она постоянно замазывает синяки пудрой и тональным кремом и ломает голову, как распределить оставшиеся гроши, чтобы прокормить детей.  
Вообще, Лору Эндрю было жаль. Всё ещё жива была память о том, как в детстве она защищала его от хулиганов и говорила, что никогда не даст в обиду, – а он на это отвечал, что когда вырастет, будет защищать её.  
Что ж, даже если бы он не подыхал от СПИДа, зарабатывал столько, чтобы иметь возможность прокормить Лору и племянников, и был мускулистым качком, способным навалять её муженьку, она бы своего пьяницу всё равно не бросила. Она же его любит. Она же не хочет расстраивать мать.  
И после того, как два года назад, когда Эндрю было восемнадцать, она, как-то виновато глядя на него, спросила: «Может, ты всё-таки найдёшь себе девушку? Мама так за тебя переживает…», с ней Эндрю тоже почти перестал общаться. Хоть и звонил чаще, чем матери.  
Лора, узнав про СПИД, не стала говорить, что это кара за грехи, а заплакала – и это было ещё хуже, чем слова матери. Сперва Эндрю нерешительно сказал: «Ну, перестань…», потом попытался просто молча дождаться, пока она перестанет рыдать, и, так и не дождавшись, бросил трубку. Больше он не звонил и ей.  
В конце концов, почему он должен её утешать? Почему должен говорить: «Не плачь, сестрёнка, это ничего, что я умираю»? Почему некому утешить его?  
Жаль, конечно, что у него так и не получится ей помочь, – но, в конце концов, она всё равно не приняла бы помощи. И пусть она вертится как белка в колесе с мужем-алкоголиком и двумя детьми, но, по крайней мере, не собирается в ближайшее время отправиться за радугу. И даже осунувшаяся, рано постаревшая и с синяками под глазами выглядит сейчас намного лучше своего младшего брата – ещё совсем недавно считавшегося красавчиком.  
Эндрю почувствовал, как в глазах закипают злые слёзы, и сердито мотнул головой. Лет в четырнадцать он начал чувствовать, что ему нравятся парни; к семнадцати понял это окончательно. Он был молоденьким и хорошеньким – худощавое сложение, светлые волосы, чистая кожа, – и другим парням тоже нравился…  
Многим. Очень многим.  
Приятные воспоминания вызвали у Эндрю мимолётную улыбку. Парни слетались на него как мухи на мёд; поначалу, кроме внешности, их привлекала его неискушённость, а потом, став более опытным, он и сам начал клеиться к другим. Ему нравились многие, он тоже нравился многим – и никогда не был особо переборчивым. Слишком сладко было осознать себя, признать, открыться, сбежать из душной строгости материнского дома, из-под её опеки, трахаться с теми, кто нравится и кому нравишься ты… вместе ходить на концерты любимых групп, зажиматься в тесных кабинках мужских туалетов и грязных подворотнях, кажущихся слаще, чем гламурная роскошь, показанная в тех фильмах, которые, несмотря на всю свою набожность, так любит мать…  
Эндрю на секунду зажмурился, смаргивая слёзы. Чёрт, стоило ли всё это того, чтобы сейчас бояться взглянуть на себя в зеркало? Может, лучше было – нет, конечно, не найти «хорошую девушку», как умоляла мать и советовала сестра, но, может, познакомиться с каким-нибудь ботаником, который хочет всю жизнь прожить моногамно, как в сказках натуралов?  
Хотя – даже у парнишки-ботаника мог бы уже быть в прошлом партнёр, от которого он успел подцепить ВИЧ. Или Эндрю однажды не удержался бы, сходил налево…  
Чёрт, это было бы ещё хуже. Уж лучше так, как сейчас.  
Поначалу врачи говорили – не волнуйтесь, медицина не стоит на месте, скоро лекарство от СПИДа будет найдено. Да, да, конечно, говорил Эндрю. Поначалу он и правда почти не волновался.  
Но ему становилось всё хуже и хуже – стремительно, с каждым месяцем, с каждым днём. И сейчас, когда он похудел так, что любая одежда болтается на нём, как на вешалке, на теле вечно появляются какие-то пятна, а теперь ещё и эта незаживающая язвочка на лбу, врачи уже не говорят, что он обязательно доживёт до изобретения волшебного лекарства.  
Ему не говорят прямо, что он скоро умрёт, но он и так прекрасно это понимает. Один раз только врач спросил – у вас есть постоянный партнёр? А близкие родственники? Друзья?  
Никого нет, ответил Эндрю. Друзья… нет, достаточно близких – нет.  
Все, прежде бывшие ему закадычными друзьями, теперь, когда признаки СПИДа становятся всё заметнее, шарахаются за версту. Порой Эндрю так и хочется, случайно столкнувшись с ними на улице, схватить за плечо и крикнуть в лицо – думаете, вы сумеете этого избежать? Думаете, не заразитесь тем же, чем и я? Да может, уже заразились! Или думаете, что вам повезёт? Что вы выживете, доживёте до того дня, когда какой-нибудь умник в белом халате придумает лекарство от «болезни гомосексуалистов»? Да не придумывают они на самом деле никакого лекарства! Им выгодно, им всем на самом деле только выгодно, чтобы такие, как мы, передохли и перестали осквернять собой их прекрасный гетеросексуальный мир! Никакого лекарства не изобретут, мы все умрём, все, и вы будете умирать так же, как я… Помните, вы завидовали, что из всех вас я самый красивый? Что, страшно смотреть на меня сейчас, когда лицо так обтянуто кожей, что уже похоже на череп? Что, думаете, что сможете этого избежать?  
Разумеется, он никого не схватил и никому ничего не сказал. И не скажет.  
Пусть верят, что им повезёт. Пусть надеются. В отличие от него, они ещё могут надеяться.  
И может, кому-то и правда повезёт. Может, когда-нибудь это чёртово лекарство изобретут. Найдётся какой-нибудь охуенный врач, не мечтающий о том, чтобы все гомики передохли к чертям… а может, этот врач и сам будет гомиком и не захочет подыхать от заразы…  
Эндрю покосился на дверь кабинета. Что-то с тем парнем долго беседуют… Должно быть, в первый раз. Слушает сейчас, как ему вешают на уши лапшу про скорое появление лекарства.  
Интересно, верит или нет? Сказать ему, что ли, как выйдет… Хотя нет, пусть себе верит. Авось проживёт чуть подольше.  
Дверь начала открываться.  
Ну вот, наконец-то. Сейчас этот чувак уйдёт, и через минутку-другую врач пригласит Эндрю.  
Он не спешит. Спешить некуда – да и шастать раз за разом к врачу, на самом деле, бессмысленно. Всё равно всё то, что он может ему назначить, ни хера не помогает.  
Но сейчас, когда ни один парень не взглянет на него, даже если будет нахуй обдолбан, когда порой от него отшатываются даже случайные прохожие, – сейчас у него, пожалуй, всего и развлечений осталось, что сходить к врачу. Как у какого-нибудь грёбаного старикашки.  
Нет, можно, конечно, ещё в кино. Там темно. Да и в клубах освещение не особо… Но если в кино он иногда выбирается, то на клубы у него уже просто нет сил. Вон, даже когда сидит сиднем, всё равно весь в поту. А ведь приходится ещё работать… Пусть на дому – поклейка марок на конверты, упаковка посылок и подарков, прочая подобная мура, – и пусть много ему не заработать, но всё же. Пока эта чёртова жизнь ещё не закончилась, на неё по-прежнему нужны деньги.  
На днях, кстати, Лора позвонила сама. Запинаясь, пробормотала в трубку – как хорошо, что у тебя тот же номер, я боялась, что ты сменил квартиру… Скажи, тебе не нужны деньги? У меня есть немножко, я подрабатывала уборщицей, удалось накопить, муж не знает…  
Нет, ответил Эндрю. Ничего не нужно. Я что, совсем уже, чтобы у тебя деньги брать? Купи лучше что-нибудь детям. Или – ему даже удалось пошутить – тебе хочется, чтобы я как следует оттянулся напоследок?  
Нет уж, брать деньги у Лоры он не станет даже на смертном одре. Да и смысл? Всё равно скоро подыхать. Так или иначе.  
Да и на жизнь хватает – во всяком случае, на то подобие жизни, которое он ещё способен вести. Раньше он, конечно, зарабатывал больше – мог устроиться продавцом или официантом, – но теперь кто его возьмёт на такую работу? Да и физически уже не выдержит.  
Хорошо, что из квартиры не выгнали. Хозяин – он мужик ничего, понимающий. Да и кто ещё, кроме спидозника, будет снимать у него эту халупу? Эндрю хотя бы не наркоман и платит исправно.  
Предыдущий пациент, сунув руки в карманы куртки, шёл мимо Эндрю к двери на улицу. Надвинутая на глаза кепка, широкие тёмные очки, густые усы. Прикрывает лицо кепкой и очками – что, уже настолько плохо выглядит? Вроде, ещё нет. Или боится, что его…  
Парень прошёл совсем близко, и Эндрю вздрогнул.  
Что за…  
Фредди?.. Фредди Меркьюри?!  
Эндрю замер, выпрямившись на стуле и широко раскрытыми глазами глядя вслед медленно удалявшемуся по коридору парню. Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, испарина на лбу и висках выступила, кажется, ещё обильнее.  
Может, он ошибся? Но… так похож…  
Не галлюцинация же у него, в самом деле?..  
Нет, Эндрю любил из исполнителей не только Queen. Не только Фредди. И всё же мог смело назвать их своими любимцами, а Фредди – кумиром.  
Фредди тоже был геем; все это знали, хоть он так и не признал свою ориентацию открыто ни в одном из интервью. И всё равно знали все – и хотя Эндрю любил бы слушать Фредди не меньше, если бы тот был добропорядочным натуралом с кучей детишек, всё же тот факт, что любимый певец был таким же, как он, неизменно грел ему сердце. Ему – и многим из его знакомых.  
Прежних знакомых. Теперь-то с ним мало кто общается.  
Эндрю был на концертах Queen дважды. Во второй раз ему вообще фантастически повезло – тогдашний бойфренд, здоровенный парень, работающий на заводе, помог им обоим пробиться к самой сцене. Это было так близко, так охуенно близко!.. Эндрю до сих пор вспоминал, как несколько раз, казалось, стоит ещё чуть-чуть вытянуть руку – и коснёшься ботинка или штанины Фредди (пусть это ему так и не удалось – да он, признаться, был и не из тех, кто стал бы слишком настойчиво пытаться). И как один раз Фредди встретился с ним взглядом – вот правда встретился, хоть и всего лишь на секунду-другую.  
Офигенное воспоминание. Самое лучшее в жизни… в его грёбаной несбывшейся жизни.  
Но сейчас… Фредди?! Здесь, выходящий из кабинета…  
В кепке и тёмных очках…  
Значит, Фредди тоже…  
Надо что-то сделать. Срочно. Прямо сейчас. Если он хочет убедиться. Пока Фредди – или не Фредди – ещё не ушёл слишком далеко.  
Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове у Эндрю за долю секунды. Чувствуя, как всё сильнее стучит от волнения сердце, он уже почти начал вставать со стула, но тут его словно окатило холодной водой.  
Как? Как он посмеет окликнуть Фредди – здесь?  
Если бы это было на улице… да где угодно – пусть даже в одном из гей-баров, – тогда было бы можно. Может, не во всеуслышание; подойти поближе, тихонько спросить… выпалить что-то вроде: «Фредди, вы – лучший, я всегда вами восхищался»…  
Если совсем повезёт, то даже получить автограф. Но даже если бы Фредди был не в настроении и только огрызнулся на приставшего к нему фаната – не беда. Эндрю бы не обиделся; он бы быстренько извинился и ушёл. Он ведь не из тех, которые думают, что любимые исполнители рады тратить на них каждую минуту своего свободного времени. Он понимает: от внимания и обожания тоже можно устать… наверно.  
Но на улице или в баре он бы всё равно подошёл. Рискнул бы подойти. Даже если бы Фредди скрывал внешность, как сейчас.  
Но здесь… позвать по имени – здесь…  
Истекло ещё несколько драгоценных миллисекунд. Сейчас или никогда. Или он что-то сделает прямо сейчас…  
Эндрю открыл рот и срывающимся голосом пропел несколько нот своей любимой песни. Вот так. Если этот парень – не тот, за кого он его принял, ему будет всё равно. А если…  
Парень замедлил шаг, остановился и обернулся через плечо. Посмотрел сквозь затемнённые стёкла очков на Эндрю – на его слипшиеся от пота волосы, обтянутое пожелтевшей кожей лицо, язву на лбу.  
Да, не таким он хотел бы запомниться Фредди Меркьюри… если, конечно, запомнится. Но ведь если Фредди… такой же, совсем такой же, не только гей, но и ВИЧ-инфицированный… он ведь поймёт, правда?..  
Парень подхватил песню. Пропел несколько следующих нот.  
Гораздо лучше, чем Эндрю, – и если по поводу внешности у него ещё оставались сомнения, то голос нельзя было спутать ни с чьим.  
Самый прекрасный голос на свете…  
Эндрю поймал себя на том, что улыбается во весь рот – так широко, что заныли трещины на губах. Они спели вместе. Вместе. Фактически дуэтом. Пусть и совсем чуть-чуть.  
Это лучше автографа. Лучше возможности сказать о восхищении и обожании. Лучше случайного взгляда на концерте; лучше всего на свете.  
На концертах Фредди тоже часто поощрял слушателей подпевать – больше никто так не делал, и все были от этого в восторге, – но сейчас они пели только вдвоём. И они не на концерте, они одни в этом коридоре, под кабинетом проклятого СПИДа…  
Они вместе. На одной волне.  
Они… они похоже что и одной крови.  
Эндрю показалось, что Фредди тоже мимолётно улыбнулся в усы, – но, возможно, только показалось, потому что он тут же отвернулся, поднял воротник куртки и быстро пошёл к выходу.  
Боится, что Эндрю побежит за ним, окликнет?.. Нет, вряд ли. Кажется, он понял.  
Кажется, только что они оба друг друга поняли.  
Губы болели всё сильнее, но Эндрю не переставал улыбаться. Как это ни глупо и сопливо звучит, но теперь, кажется, не жалко и умереть.  
И если… если Фредди правда…  
Да, по-любому правда. С теми, у кого инфекции нет, врач так долго не разговаривает. Зачастую они вообще не встречаются с врачом – медсестра сообщает им отрицательный результат анализа, и всё.  
Значит… значит…  
Услышав своё имя, Эндрю не без усилия поднялся и пошёл к кабинету.  
Значит, он зря переживал, что больше не сможет сходить на концерт Фредди.  
Значит, ещё сходит. Просто не здесь, а… где-нибудь в другом месте. Должно же оно быть – другое место? И уж точно не такое, как в дурацком христианстве, от которого прётся мать.  
Хоть и жаль – правда, очень жаль, – что Фредди тоже…  
Но, значит, Эндрю ещё побывает на его концертах. Много-много раз.  
И ждать, скорее всего, придётся не так уж долго.


End file.
